Las vacaciones de la banda
by freddy.obandorojas
Summary: la banda decide ir de vacaciones y Eli hace un descubrimiento trascendental


Fueron unas vacaciones muy locas muy locas y aquí esta la narración de Eli

La banda estaba alistando todo comestibles, gasolina, paños, ropa etc y yo cerre la puerta del refugio suavemente y habri la del garaje y le puse candado y luego de eso haríamos una competencia de aquí hasta alla Freddy nos rebazo a todos y luego Trixie y no me moleste en tratar de arrebatar los puesto sabia si lo hacia quedaría últimos y llegue de tercero y Freddy hiso el típico baile de la victoria y Trixie no para de reir cuando veía a Freddy y todos y Kord quedo de cuarto y Pronto ultimo y Trixie dijo

-Chicos me voy a cambiar y todo mundo fue a cambiarse y Freddy y Eli se pusieron solo una pantaloneta y Trixie un short y una camisa que le llegaba hasta la cintura y Pronto se puso una camisa de tirantes blanca y negra y Kord se quedo en la orilla bronceandoce (que por cierto no creo que se bronce es un troll tien piel azul XD) y yo encontré un barranco de cinco mts. Y yo me tire con un salto de angel (es un salto de cabeza extendiendo las manos en forma de angel) luego Pronto hiso la bala de cañon rebobinada (la típica bala de cañon solo que dando vueltas) y Freddy hiso el mismo salto que yo hise y Trixie se quedo pensando en como se tiraría y el sol reflejaba los ojos verdes que ella tenia haciendo que relucieran y Eli se le quedo viendo y cuando callo pringo a todo mas de lo que ya estaban y Eli se despertó con el agua fría que lo había pringado y luego Trixie propuso

-Por que no hacemos copetencias y alque pierda castigo y tocaba Freddy con Trixie y los dos se pusieron en posición y Eli dijo

-Arranca y los 2 competidores salieron rápido y Freddy aventajo a Trixie por unos metros pero luego choco de rrepente con una piedra y perdió y cuando lleguo ala orilla parecía muñeco de trapo todo caído y el castigo era que tenia que correr antes de que lo alcanzar dirigible y salio corriendo y dirigible impacto a Freddy haciendo que cayera en un árbol cercano y cuando se bajo Freddy le dijeron Trixie y yo

-Estas bien y contesto el ojicafe

-Si ouch eso duele y seguía Eli con Freddy y le gano Freddy y Freddy tenia una sonrisa malévola en su cara y agarro a jumps su babosa punzante e hiso que yo cayera de una altura de 50 mts y luego lanzo a web babosa aracniredes e hiso que amortiguara mi caída y me quede con los pelos parados porque me asuste al ver la altura de donde yo estaba y anochecio y levantamos las tiendas de campaña y solo habían 3 porque a mi se me olvido enpacar la otra y dos parejas de dos tenían que dormir juntos y uno se salvaría o no Trixie y yo dormiríamos juntos Pronto solo Kord solo y Freddy solo porque Kord dormiría a fuera y cuando amanecio vi que Trixie durmió abrazada me abrazo y me levante sonrojado y hoy hiriamos a la montaña mas alta de bajoterra era una montaña con una carretera olvidada pero supuestamente con un pueblito y recogimos todo y lo pusimos en las mechas y fuimos y antes de que llegaramos hasta la cima encontramos un señor que estaba asustado de vernos aquí y fui y le hable y le dije

-Señor, señor disculpe sabe quien vive en ese pueblo y me contesto

-Eres Eli Shane? Y conteste

-SI y el es mi hermano Freddy y ella Trixie y El troll es Kord y por ultimo Pronto la banda de Shane y dijo

-Si alguien vive hay pero ya me tengo que ir y se fue en su mecha era de un león azul y fuimos hasta el pueblo que creíamos era fantasma y cuando lleguamos había unos niños en un refugio Shane antiguo o al menos eso creía porque se parecía al refugio y una señora vino y dijo

-Eres Eli Shane verdad y conteste

-Como supo y dijo

-Por la insignia y entramos en la casa parecida a la nuestra y entramos y empezó a hablar de que yo era su sobrino y Freddy también y preparo unas galletas para los niños y las preparo y se las llebo y dijo

-Como les ba y contestamos

-Bien pero ya nos tenemos que ir y dijo la tia de Eli y Freddy

-visítenme pronto y seguimos y había un poso y cuando pasamos ensima el peso de las mechas hiso que se cayera ellos y la arena ensima del poso y seguimos pero el poso se cerró cuando seguimos y había una silla Shane y pensé

-Sera este el regreso Shane y habían otras capas cubriendo las otras sillas pero nos pusimos ropa normal y dije

-Ey chicos quieren conocer la superficie y todos estallaron como ollas de presión y disfrazamos a Kord y a Pronto y nos montamos y cuando activamos el hipervuelo las sillas salieron volando con nosotros encima y aterrizamos atrás de nuestra casa y les dije a los chicos

-Entremos a ver si hay alguien y todos estaban llenos de adrenalina y Kord no pudo evitar azotar la puerta y una mujer salio y dijo quien esta hay y nos vio y pregunto a Freddy y ami ustedes son Eli y Freddy y conteste junto a Freddy

-Mama y dijo

-si y salimos corriendo a abrazarla y Trixie se puso a ver todo el paisaje y cuando nos despedimos porque la insistente de Trixie quería ver que era el sol y se quedo viendo y pase a la par de unos viejos amigos y me dijeron

-Eres tu Eli eres tu y dije

-Si y me volvieron a decir

-A donde fuiste y conteste

-Fui aaah em… a ba… no sabia que decirles y Trixie dijo

-De Bajoterra upps que acabo de decir no quiero decir de Francia y nos fuimos y cuando se hacia tarde en la tierra nos fuimos otra vez hacia bajoterra y todos excepto Freddy y yo y Trixie dijo

-Wow yo soñaba con conocer el mundo ardiente que lindo y dijo Pronto

-El mundo ardiente no es tan extraordinario como yo el Pronto y todos se rieron y saimos de hay y bajamos toda la montaña y fuimos al lago al que fuimos pero Trixie no dejaba de hablar del mundo ardiente de que lindo esto y el otro y pusimos las tiendas otra vez por que era hora de dormir otra vez y dormimos y cuando despertamos investigamos la caverna en que estábamos y encontramos unas babosa punzantes y las agarramos e investigamos los arboles y recogimos un monton de información de la caverna y Trixie grabo todo el bosque y regresamos y Trixie estaba aburrida y propuso hacer combates en pareja y Trixie y yo y Freddy con Kord y Pronto era el arbitro y yo tire a Stunts y le di a Kord y a Freddy y luego Freddy tiro a resbaladiza y a cuernos y resbaladiza atrapo a los dos y cuernos los mando volando por los aires y cuando caimos Freddy y Kord nos apuntaron con sus babosas electroshock y ganaron y dije segundo round y tire a destello y Kord tiro una aracniredes y se la devolvió pero la esquivaron y luego lanzaron una polaro y eredaron las piernas de Freddy y Kord luego combates individuales y era Kord contra Trixie y Kord tiro a una babosa jabonosa e hiso que Trixie revotara y luego lanzo a una aracniredes y la atrapo y gano el troll y seguía Kord vs Pronto y Kord le gano con una babosa aquabeek y seguía Kord vs Freddy Freddy le gano tirándole una babosa congelda y luego una cristalyda abriendo un hueco y Kord se fue a dentro del hueco seguía Freddy vs Eli y Eli le tiro a Burpy y Freddy la esquivo haciendo una voltereta y le tiro a jumps su babosa punzante y revoto le dio a Eli pero Eli se la devolvió antes de que inpactara y quedaron empate y sono la alarma porque el mal nunca descansa y todos se entristecieron porque querían estar mas tiempo fin.


End file.
